Book of Varaine: part IV
by Aardom 723
Summary: The Animorphs arive in the first planet, and give a little surprise to the inhabitants


  
  
Book of Varaine:  
Part IV  
  
  
  
--The substucture of the Universe regresses infinately towards smaller and smaller components. Behind atoms, we find electrons, and behind electrons, quarks. Each layer unraveled reveals new secrets, but also new mysteries--  
  
-Academican Prokhor Zakharov  
Sid Meier's Alpha Centari  
  
  
Chapter 7  
(not naratated)  
  
  
Down on the surfice of the first ultra dimentional planet, the populas went on their daily activities. Buying food, taking walks, the usual. The civilization on the planet known to the natives as Mangatnia, was alive with activty. They were completely un aware of the evil lurking in their streets.  
The evil in the form of one of Crayak's minions, who was about to begin his deadly mission. Each of the planet's had a power core that held it's ties to the space time continum. That was what was needed to be controlled if Crayak was to achieve untimate power. And to do that, his men would need to be able to pass through the natives undetected.  
  
  
A Mangathian was, at that very moment, about to face Crayak's creation. It was late in the afternoon, and he was headed home. He rounded a corner and went through a short cut through an alley. His breathing involuntarily quickened. He felt a strange tingle on his scaly neck. The alley had become very dark all of a sudden. He sped up his pace, and soon look a wrong turn. The alley became even darker. At that very moment, he turned around, only to be ingulfed in what looked like a wall of blue flame. He screamed.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
(Cassie)  
  
My eyes slowly fluttered open. I let out a low moan. As my vision cleared I saw four alien figures looking down at me. Very alien. They stared with big, yellow eyes and an inquisitive look. They were quite tall and had green skin. And close, which was something you don't see on beings that aren't human. They looked like the robes warn by the ancient Chinese or Japanese, with very bright colors. I heard an other moan come from somewhere next to me, and saw that it was Jake. Then, one by one, the rest of us regained consousness. The aliens stood up fully, reveiling that they accualy weren't much taller than us. They also had lizard like tails. Then one of them spoke, or rather, thought spoke.  
  
Greetings, strangers, said one with a blueish green robe,and welcome to the land of Mangatnia.  
  
"Um...h-hello," I said, startaling the people.  
  
You comunicate with sound? Astounding! one with a red robe stated.  
  
And you are not dressed as us, nor do you look like us. But if you do not apear to be from here, then who are you? said one with a perfectly white robe. They stared as if they had just seen a guy without a head running by, singing.  
  
"We're from a place called Earth, from the system Sol," Rachel said, startling them even more.  
  
Earth? Sol? We are not familier with these places. said the red robed one again. I thought back to when I saw the planets from the ship, and it hit me. I pulled the others away for a minute.  
  
"Guys, the don't know about Earth! They don't even know anything else exists. Remember when we saw the planets from the ship?" I let it hang, and Jake picked it up.  
  
"The shields! Those huge shields around the planets! they can't see any stars or planets at night, so they have no way of knowing about other races!" he said in an exited whisper. We returned to the Mangathians waiting for us.  
  
I belive we had asked you where you were from, asked one in an orange robe.  
  
"Ah,um we are from...," Jake had to think fast. But I guess he gat a little paniced.  
  
"Um, well, we're from city on another part of the planet. It just was finished today. Yeah, that's where we're from."It was lame, but for some reason, the bought it.  
  
Ah, well then welcome to the city of Dardane. I am Luarn, said the blue-green robed one.  
  
I am Yilang, said the red one.  
  
My name is Dirdine, said the super white one.  
  
And I am Acrainev, said the orange one.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cassie, and this is Jake, Marco, Tobias and Rachel," I said.  
  
Interesting names, We must visit your strange city sometime. Now come, and see our glorious city, said Yilang.  
  
We followed them, foolishly forgeting the task we had been sent to do.  
  
  
  
  
(Well, I think my other parts were better, but at least I got It down)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
